A mobile application provider may develop an optionally-installable application (also referred to as app, mobile app, and the like) for a given type of device and submit the application to an application store provider, thus making the application available for users to purchase and/or download via the application store. The application store (also referred to as app store, app marketplace, or the like) is a digital distribution platform for application software that users may opt to install on devices of most types. Application stores have become a common component on personal computers, smartphones, tablets, and the like. Once a user has installed the mobile application on their device, the device may use the application to access information payloads provided by the application provider and/or by third-parties. In many cases, the application provider may also provide a website that can be used to access at least some of the same information and payloads that can be accessed by the optionally-installable application.
In mobile applications, a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) may be used to access a respective resource within the mobile application. In its broadest sense, a URI is a string of characters used to identify points of content, whether it be a page of text, a video or sound clip, a still or animated image, a program, or the like. Within a mobile application, a resource may be identified by one or more URIs and access to the resource may be performed by calling a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) operation on one of the URIs. The HTTP operation may launch a specific experience or piece of content in the mobile app.